In current high-speed data networks, such as parallel multi-drop bus networks using VERSAmodule Eurocard (VMEbus) protocols, signal integrity and maximum transfer speeds are limited by the number of slots occupied by payload cards, the distance between payload cards, signal degradation on the parallel bus, and the like. Due to the myriad of factors affecting signal integrity on the parallel bus, it is difficult to extend VMEbus network beyond a short distance, such as a single chassis. In addition, improvements in protocols used on VMEbus networks are too costly, and just cannot meet the rapidly increasing bandwidth demands over the next few years.
Internet Protocol (IP) is the world's most popular open-system (nonproprietary) protocol suite because it can be used to communicate across any set of interconnected networks and is equally well suited for LAN and WAN communications. While VMEbus will remain common in embedded, local network applications, IP will likely remain the network standard for external networks such as the Internet. The prior art does not provide a means to transport VMEbus transfers over the ubiquitous IP network. This has the disadvantage in limiting the venerable VMEbus to use in single chassis and smaller networks.
Accordingly, there is a significant need for an apparatus and method that overcomes the deficiencies of the prior art outlined above.
It will be appreciated that for simplicity and clarity of illustration, elements shown in the drawing have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements are exaggerated relative to each other. Further, where considered appropriate, reference numerals have been repeated among the Figures to indicate corresponding elements.